Their Moment
by Baileey.xxx
Summary: Brennan was ready to take, as Booth would say, a leap of faith. Today was the date she'd written down. Was Booth going to show up? All she could do was wait and hope for the best. POST- Black in the Blizzard


_"Don't look." She spoke softly, knowing he was taking a glance over her shoulder. _  
_"I'm not looking." The white lit slide off his tongue. He knew what she'd written. A date. But that wasn't all. She'd also written 4 words that showed that she really had changed._

B&B

Brennan looked down at the coffee in her hands. She was on her 3ed cup. She'd been sitting in the same spot since 7am. This was the date that she'd written down on that piece of paper. She was nervous. What if he doesn't show up? But more of all, she was terrified. What if he does show up and this was their moment? Thoughts piled up and up in her head. What if.. What if.. She knew she had become a strong substance. She was reading to take, as Booth would say, a leap of faith. She was ready to let go the rest of her imperviousness. She trusted Booth with her life. It was just time to trust him with her heart too. She knew she was in love with him. She knew she'd falled hard. She knew what love felt like. She knew.. and she'd never been more happy in her entire life.

A cool spring breeze blew her hair against her shoulders. Winter was passing and there was the feel of life in the air. The flowers growing, the grass turning green, the tree's developing their leaves again. She placed her now lukewarm coffee cup beside her on the bench and pulled down her hat. She picked up her coffee and as she looked up again, scanning the crowd, she didn't see the cycle of life coming back. She didn't see the children playing and rolling on the ground laughing. She didn't see the beauty that the scene had to offer her eyes. All she saw was him.

Booth stood there. He's seen her before she'd looked up and spotted him in the crowd. She looked beautiful, as always. _Adorable_, he thought. It had been 4 months ago that they'd written down what they wished. The dates. Booth had written this date, as did Brennan. The only difference was, underneath the date on her piece of paper she'd also written. "OR when Booth is ready." He's fallen move in love with her with that moment. He hadn't been ready by today she was ready to wait. Over the months they'd fixed their friendship, mended their broken hearts, and began their road to recovery. It'd been for months and he was ready. He's been ready for 6 years. Nothing was going to stand in his way now.

Brennan stood up, forgetting about her coffee, and they ran into each others arm. Seemingly one of those stupid cheesy romantic movie scene where it would be played in slow motion. Standing, embraced, they let go and leaved back, looking into each others eyes. His brown, her's green.

"Are you ready Bones?" He questioned, nervous as hell.  
"I'm ready to take a leap of faith, so yes. I am. Are you?"  
"Oh, I've never been move sure in my life." and without a second thought he leaned down and kissed her with everything he had. She wrapped her arms around his necked and deeped the kiss.

I'd been _one year_. One year since they'd both stood in that airport and said their goodbyes.  
I'd been _one year_. One year that they'd both had their hearts broken and given themselves time to repair.  
I'd been _one year_. One year of longing. One year of mistakes. I'd been one year.. and it was finally time for their moment..

Leaving back from each other, running out of breath, they smiled. He took her hand into hers, kissed her nose, and smiled. "I love you, Bones." He said with confidence.

She blushed and looked at him. "I love you too, Booth," Booth smile glowed like nothing in the world could stop him now, "I'm ready for everything. There's just one more thing that I'm worried about."

"And what would that one things be?" He questioned.  
"Telling Angela."

* * *

**Soo.. I'm thinking of writing the happy couple telling Angela their great news.. If I don't I'll just put it into complete~ **

**R&R ~ **


End file.
